


The Reward for Courage

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindors should be brave enough to ask for what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward for Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swtalmnd).



_Out with it_ , thinks Harry. _You're a Gryffindor, after all._

"Percy," he says aloud.

"Hm?" Percy lowers the book he is reading and looks over the top of his glasses at Harry.

"I, er, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Percy's face is concerned. Harry knows that Percy is still astonished and grateful as he himself is, that the two of them are together, and as worried that it won't last.

"You know how we were talking the other day about," Harry pauses and blushes, "trying different things when it comes to sex?"

Percy nods.

"I wondered... I wondered if you might be willing to order me around. In bed. You know." Harry is sure that his face is bright red. He doesn't know quite how to articulate what he wants, only that the thought of having Percy take charge excites him very much.

Blue eyes blink at him, and Percy lays his book aside altogether. "If that's what you want, I'll try it," he says cautiously. "I don't know how well I'll do, but I'll do my best."

Harry smiles enormously at him, relieved both to have finally asked and to have had Percy respond so positively.

"In fact," Percy says, "why don't we try it right now?"

Twenty minutes later, Harry's tongue is deep inside Percy's arse, and he's been told that he can't come himself until Percy says that he may.

 _I really should have suggested this sooner_ , he decides.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for swtalmnd for holiday 2007.


End file.
